


The Consummation of Lust

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Balcony Sex, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Lust at First Sight, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus believe in lust at first sight.





	The Consummation of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Prompt: "Do you believe in love at first sight?" "I believe in _lust_ at first sight."

“Who’s that next to Lucius?” Bella asks in her sister’s ear.  
  
Cissy reluctantly flicks her eyes from her fiancé to look at the man sitting next to Lucius. “One of the Lestrange brothers. Rodolphus, I think. He was in your year, Bella; you should know who he is.”  
  
Now that her sister has jogged her memory, Bella does remember a shy, chubby black-haired boy who hung on the fringes of her social circle; never one of the popular ones, but not relegated to complete obscurity either.  
  
Rodolphus turns toward her, and with a shock she recognizes his face. She has seen his chiseled jaw under a silver mask, and realizes he too serves the Dark Lord. Clearly he has matured since they’ve left Hogwarts; but then, being branded with the Dark Mark does tend to impart a certain gravitas to most.  
  
She runs an evaluating eye over his features, noting the short black hair, the piercing green eyes, and the tailored cut of his suit. Bellatrix licks her lips and thinks of a new conquest. She enjoys bringing men under her heel — making them  _want_  her — and then crushing their souls. She cannot have the one she wants, so she makes a game of seduction and heartbreak.

 

 

* * *

 

  
The perfect contrast of glossy black hair against pale white skin catches his eye from across the room. “Who’s that next to the blonde?” Rodolphus asks in his host’s ear.  
  
“The blonde is my betrothed, Narcissa Black,” Lucius drawls, “and the other is her sister, Bellatrix. You’ve seen her at revels, Rodolphus.”  
  
Bellatrix … yes, he has heard the Dark Lord refer fondly to one of his followers as ‘Bella.’ He sweeps an appraising eye over her, admiring the tight fit of her red satin evening gown, the enticing swell of her breasts, and her full, pouty lips.  
  
Rodolphus does not believe in love at first sight — love is for the lower classes. But Bellatrix is beautiful, and she too serves their Lord, which makes her even worthier in his eyes.  
  
He notices her licking her pomegranate-red lips, and wonders if he will be able to go back to a normal woman if he tastes Bellatrix Black. But he  _wants_  her, and Rodolphus Lestrange gets what he wants.

 

 

* * *

  
  
Their eyes meet across the ballroom, sparkling obsidian locking on emerald green, and a connection flares. Rodolphus nods toward the balcony and Bellatrix arches one dark eyebrow.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
His hands are on her breasts, palming them through the brocade corset, his fingers digging into the exposed skin. Her hands are wrapped around his waist, and she’s grinding shamelessly against his hips while biting his lower lip.  
  
Then she’s bending over the balustrade and he’s pulling up the skirt of her gown, and the perfect curve of her arse makes his cock throb. Bella tugs her lace knickers down while he fumbles with his trousers, and then Rodolphus is  _in_  her, and they’re thrusting against each other.  
  
It’s the perfect consummation of their lust.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
